The Davd (Blackie Adventures)
The Davd is the boss of Rubber Park. His attack method is spawning "Davd Spawns" instead of getting physical, and drops drool, and then a Leech to stop you from jumping on his head. His "Davd Barriers" protect him from hits on the sides, and his timer boxes make you wait to make you're move why he throws out the offense. Description Davd doesn't know why he's here. He just is. he found an abandoned carnival with a bunch of pink slime things. So, he took over the place. He worked day and night, added safety precautions, warning signs, and safe, fun, rides. Then immediately after, he wired up a ton of dynamite and blew the whole place up. Where’d he get the dynamite? Who knows, Davd is a strange creature. Then he grabbed every a handful of glops and decorated them to his fitting. Afterwards he used his Davd powers and converted a large amount into "Davd spawns". He's a twisted guy sure, but really, he just wants a friend. He just wants a great big, loving hug. And his cactus, he can't exactly remember where he put it. If you found it, he will love you 5-ever. Phases The Davd boss has a total of 4 phases. During each phase, Davd can summon different things Davd Spawns Each Davd spawn has unique stats that Davd summons at different stages. After a certain amount of time, every spawn will decay. Facts and Trivia *The Davd is actually one of Axxpym's friends, who requested to be the Final Boss of 'Blackie Adventures', while the request was denied; Axx used Davd as a filler for Rubber Park as "It just seemed like a perfect fit". *The original boss for rubber part was going to be a clown version of the Mega Glop, however, the sprite and concept art for the Mega Clown were never made. *Leech was original supposed to explode on contact, but Axxpym and Davd liked the idea of "a leech like foe rather than a suicide bomber.". **Leech was also a last minute addition, replacing Davd's Drool on Phase 4. **Each leech last for 420 'steps'. (420 frames, 14 seconds) *All of the Davd spawns are actually the faces of all of Axx and Davd's Minecraft friends skins. TheCheo = The-Davd-o, Axxpym = Axx-Davd, Tenshirox = Ten-Davd, ShdwNnja = ShdwDavd, Eliseopwns = Eliseo-Davd, and CaptainSir = Captain-Davd. **All Davd spawns use the same sprite for each movement, and each spawn has X's around there eyes when they're defeated. **Every Davd spawn blinks, except for Shdw-Davd. *The Davd boss was made in 1 full sitting, and was the first boss to not be a carbon copy of the Mega Glop, which is a carbon copy of a standard enemy. **After the Davd boss was created, Axxpym went back to edit Trashy, turning him into a Race. *Rubber Park uses balloon sprites for a background, while the Davd boss has it's own unique background. **The Davd boss is so far the only boss to have it's own background *Through the boss fight, the Davd boss says (in this exact order) "Ow!", "Your Mum", "Why, why, why, why!?!" and finally, "All I wanted was a hug". **Whenever you hit the 'Davd barriers', the Davd says "Ha!". **The Davd boss is the only boss to actually talk English, despite the fact that 'Blackie Adventures' takes place in a completely different dimension.